A Monster Within
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Phantom and Danny have been spilt apart again, Phantom spending his years behind bars, and Danny figuring out what he really is inside. Phantom and Danny are inseparable in many ways and the law isn't going to stop Phantom's thirst for blood. rated M for Gore, blood, violence and dark themes. Sequel to Amnesiac Bonds. shounen ai and Pitch Pearl. i dont own anything.
1. Imprisonment

**So this is the sequel to 'Amesiac Bonds' if you haven't read it you need to, to understand the story. Hope you enjoy and this, and I will never own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 1: Imprisonment.

"We find the defendant guilty," I had no idea what those words would to my unknown future after a few days I was finally put into a high security prison in the middle of the Arizonan Desert. It was called Maximus State Prison, and was home to the worse criminals, most with life imprisonment. I am one of those people. Because of my supernatural abilities was given a collar that subdued my strength and speed, and every one of my vampiric abilities.

I was given a special cream that would have to be put on every five hours I spent outside, Danny's parents invented it. I was not allow any visitors of any kind. I got letters weekly from Danny and some from his friends. Those were the best moments, to know that even though I was guilty of first degree mass murder, he still cared enough to write. I got many letters from angry people of the public. Threats and all that nonsense.

I was put into a cell with no windows on the third floor, cell 3452. I had an inmate named James Gnome, known Pedophile and sex offender, rapist of little girls and young woman. Me and him never get along. He makes me sick to my stomach, I never spoke to him at all and his raspy voice annoyed me horribly. I had begged the prison guards to put me with someone else, they remained adamant and ignored my protests.

I was given blood twice a week, from Danny's parents, who had been hateful towards me when I was a ghost, they know treat me nicely and are the only people I can talk to about Danny, sadly, James was listening the whole time. When they left, James had the dreamy expression and stared at the ceiling.

"Danny, eh? You don't seem to be the type, and you never told me how you're in here. To be honest you don't talk to anyone." bright man, if he was this meticulous inside jail, I wonder why he's in here the first place.

"I'm here because im a mass murderer, and you, frankly, make me more sick to my stomach than when I vomit, well you make me want to, so if you value your life, and your throat you don't speak to me again!" I growled livid. The collar shocked me when I felt bile rise in my throat causing my fangs to protrude. I clutched the black shock collar, trying to stop the electricity spreading throughout my veins.

He faked looking nonplused, and grinned baring his teeth. I scoffed and sat on my bed, looking grimly at the floor. Why this man was infuriating was beyond me. This wasn't the first to bother me this much. Shade bothered me when he treated Danny like a puppet, when Danny told me before my conviction.

Danny wrote many things about how he was behaving differently since I wasn't around, he said he was getting bad mood swings, he was getting violent and beat Dash up when he pushed him into his locker and gave the bully a black eye and broken nose. When I first read it I was sadistically happy that Danny had done that to the bastard. He deserved it. He was bullied more because he was hanging out with a mass murderer and was going to go to jail soon. I replied:

_Danny those human's are immature, and childish. You are a brave and very strong young man. Your actions are never connected to mine or mine to yours. About your mood swings, that's life, everyone gets mood swings, it what being a human is like Danny, although I have never shared traits like that, do have my moments when I can be calm and murderous the next. As you've heard. My inmate is a pedophile and a rapist who told me in great detail of what he had done to them, trust me I was taken out of the cell and wasn't given blood for a whole week, there are moments when I do wish for many people here to simply drop dead. It is rough here, I have been repeatedly attacked and I was almost raped one time before he removed the collar and I had killed him and I was sent into cell by myself do they think that was a punishment? I found that a reward despite the blood. Stay well Danny, I do indeed miss you, and your familiarity. Im probably not going to get prole in my life but ill do my best to keep calm if you do. I love you and miss you that I only want your warmth, it is the light in this darkness I have breathed in and living within. And I fear one day ill never see that light anymore. _

_~Phantom. _

**Yeah short and stuff but I think it is a good start. If you guys want to beta this I would be glad and I hope you will enjoy this story.**


	2. Realization

**I know i took far too long with this and made you all wait! lost my motivation, i had no idea for a major plot and i think i have one now. either way enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Realization.

Phantom's POV

The few weeks went by quickly, and nothing out of the ordinary happened, well if you can living in a high security prison normal. As the days got hotter, found that summer was approaching fast and the sun screen was not working rather well at all. I would walk around the fenced area a guard or two watching close by, but not in arms reach, I would return to my shared cell with that filthy sex offender I would notice grow markings that discolored my skin and my skin was always sore and raw, in one place in my shoulder my skin was at least five layers lower than my normal skin surrounding the scar.

My letters from Daniel came almost everyday now. His mood swings have caused more damage than I would ever had expected - he almost murdered one of his friends, I think it was Valerie, enraged about how she had talked about me rudely and had put her in intensive care, and is healing from two broken arms. It was his third offense and after the first being suspended, he was now officially expelled from Casper High.

His parents are now home schooling him and he is constantly enraged all the time and his patience is thinning, and he is being pulled over the edge and one time upset his whole family and Maddie came over with my blood supply, face emotionless, then she burst into tears and cries into my extremely sore shoulder.

"Maybe you should bring him here, or take me to him, I know he wants it, and I personally think this is more than his moods. He wants to talk to me about vampire related things, and the asshole called the law will refuse to let him in. You and Jack are the only people allowed to see me. But he needs to see me. Please let him see me." she looked conflicted but somehow - and I don't want to know - she was able to allow me to see him. I had to be handcuffed and was being watched and heard.

It did not bother me at the least. It had been half a year since I had seen Daniel in person and I would have stood in the sun for hours just to see him again. That day on June 23rd when I saw him, he was so different. His hair was longer and cover most of his face with his large raven bangs. His ocean blue eyes were sharper and more meticulous. He had finally gotten a growth spurt but was still the exact same height as me - well were one in the same - his shoulders are more broad and his muscles were somewhat larger. We were not allowed to touch, but just seeing him brightened my mood.

He smiled and I could have died then, but something made me stop. His canines were larger than I remember. He looked at me realizing my state of shock and pulled his lips back over his teeth. "I wasn't able to see you, in person and this wasn't something I was able to talk to you through the letters. I know the guards read through some peoples' letters before giving them to you," I nodded in understanding and he looked down and the floor avoiding eye contact.

"The one thing I wanted to talk to you about is probably something that you would have picked up from my letters. My rage is uncontrollable and I can't help it, something so small can push me over the edge, during one time, that I didn't tell you about was that I was so angry that I seriously thought of killing Mr Lancer, so bad it was like he was all the evil in the world and I just had to make his heart stop to make it go away. But I wasn't able to get my hands on him. There was over half the class holding me back. Since that my rage never went away and everyone avoided me. And in a way I was happy, I like that fear, I felt in control. I think Vlad and Shade did more to me than I had originally thought."

"They injected so many things into my system and I was so drugged up. They bit me and drank my blood so many times I thought I was going to die then and there, but then I would wake up and I knew I wasn't dead. The day I was expelled I wanted to see every drop of blood inside that principal's body on the floor and to taste it. It was then when I realized.."

He looked back up to meet my eyes. He said dead-panned and with not emotion: "...Phantom im turning into a vampire."

* * *

**finally the plot! it's so short, i have a horrible knack for writing short chapters FORGIVE ME! any spelling mistakes grammar mistakes and/or any others! **


	3. Freedom

Chapter 3: Freedom.

Phantom's POV

"Hey Phantom! It's your lucky day!" says on of the prison guards, his name I think it Sahara he is new to this and very chipper for his young age. He is also a friend of mine, the only guard who actually likes me, it's almost like he has no idea what im actually in here for - mass murder. He gets out the card attached to his belt and slides it down the lock and the LED light flashes green and the cell door clicks open.

Sahara doesn't put on the handcuffs knowing I wont be going anywhere. When we reached out destination he puts them on so he doesn't get in trouble and slides the card down opening the door. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, since the collar around my neck removes all of my vampiric abilities. When the light flashes on I blink in surprise by who is standing only meters away from me - no bars between us - is the whole Fenton clan. Danny, Jazz, Jack and Madeline, are all smiles and Danny looks somewhat relieved.

The Chairman comes behind them, "Phantom you are going to be watched and observed by the Fenton's and you will be handcuffed 24/7 and are never to be left alone. You are here for an experiment. You will be with the family for two weeks then to return back. If your behavior changes for the best you might get parole in a year or so. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

I am then taken near the entrance and given five minutes to change into suitable clothes and are the placed into the R.V. The door on the other side opens and Danny rushes in front of his sister to get the seat next to me. He smiles evilly at his older sister and pokes his tough out teasingly. Jazz just rolls her eyes.

After driving to the guarding area and being approved Jack drives the R.V. out of the prison. As we exit I open the window and look out, thankful it's after six, and chuckle. I couldn't believe after six months after my imprisonment im out, after getting a life imprisonment. I was so happy, but I knew I had a job to do, if it wasn't breached I was going straight back to that hell hole. The big problem I knew I was going to face was being accepted into the public again. I was going to get the cold-shoulder and people were going to avoid me like the plague.

It takes over three hours for us to reach Amity Park. The roads are busy as everyone rushes to get home from a long day at work. I watch idly as people were rushing around, thinking what one was going to taste the best. "You know your not allowed anywhere near people except us. That means no killing at all, they find out, you are never going to see outside again."

I glance at Danny, confused, how did he know what I was thinking. "You were licking your lips while watching some people. It was quite obvious, Sam and Tucker say sometimes I do that as well." Well I was told Danny was having Homicidal tendencies, but to hear it with my own ears, troubles me immensely. He looked the same, just taller and his hair was longer. His eyes probably changed in my confinement. They looked like they held weight as if was difficult to stay awake and they were darker and they were also devoid of some emotions. Mercy and empathy are two of which are ones that I easily lost while becoming a vampire.

Sadly, this seemed to have happened to Danny as well. But I wont know until I see is inner emotions he loves to show to the student body. It took less than half an hour to reach the Fenton home. I waited until Jack un-cuffed me and lead me into the multi-story home; which, by the way, hadn't changed at all. Danny smiled at me and grabbed by hand and dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. It changed the most in the house his walls are bare and his bed and desk are really the only thing in here. There was another bed with thick white blankets and a comfy pillow were what lay upon it.

I flopped down, hearing the squeaking sound that was caused by my weight. Danny sat beside me and hugged me, with a strong hold and soon fell asleep. "Still not used to late nights are you?" I asked the sleeping Danny, I kiss his forehead and put him into bed and got into my bed and looked at the moon through the window, just before I fell asleep, I got up and closed the curtain and at five in the morning fell asleep.

* * *

**OMFG! IM SORRY I WAS GOING TO MAKE A VERY LONG CHAPTER BUT IT WAS TAKING FOREVER! SO I POSTED THIS SMALL ONE! YES! THE CHARACTERS ARE VERY MUCH ooc BUT THEY HAVE TO BE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN CASPER HIGH! WHOOP!**


	4. School Life

**new chappie hope you enjoy! slight 3rd person. Swearing!**

Chapter 4: School life.

Phantoms POV

The next day was normal as you can get in the Fenton home, since one of the members are a serial killer and other on the dangerous path to becoming one. Danny wasn't focused on the homework that was due today, ignoring it completely. His eyes were glassy and unfocused not really watching the world around himself. Jasmine had left earlier this morning to the university to study on her exams.

Mrs. And Mr Fenton were somehow excited that I was going to be going with Danny to school, im baffled why. They just keep talking to each other with undying enthusiasm that is unable to be deciphered. I dressed into plain baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt and wearing a cotton white jersey, and some sneakers and then the parents gave me a small bag containing the equipment for my school day and handed me the collar-like necklace and I put on, hesitantly."This is going to be one boring day," I say crestfallen.

"Beats prison doesn't it?" asks Danny. "Guess so," I sighed. When the clock ticked 8:00 Danny and I left the house to one day of absolute hell. And hell, I wasn't far off.

* * *

"_Isn't he that serial killer?"_

"_Yeah I think so."_

"_Wait that can't be that's Phantom."_

"_No way. He looks so much like that killer, don't you think?"_

"_I think that Phantom is the killer, look he's got some weird collar on his neck!"_

"_Haha, he looks like a dog! Woof woof."_

"_Haha, haha, haha!"_

Needless to say my anger was rising quicker than a flash flood._ Wait and see, they'll get what they deserve. No! Remember that if you hurt someone you will never see the light of day again. And Danny? Wave him goodbye. _I shut my anger away, taking deep breaths to stop my anger mixing with my slowly growing blood lust. I was stared at the whole time during class and afterwards. First period was uneventful and I was getting stared at from all angles. _I should see how much power that necklace can withhold._ I was getting angrier by the second, Danny's friends were nice and although protective of Danny slowly trusted me alone with Danny. Lunch was heading for disaster.

Since lunch is eaten in the cafeteria, im surrounded by people. People = blood = food. And I hadn't eaten this morning and my rollercoaster of anger was not helping. _They are people not food! No, they are here for me, I live to eat, not eat to live. No! Think about Danny you're here to stop him from this feeling!_ _Set an example!_

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to go to the bathroom," I excused myself and walked away in the direction of the mens room. I washed myself with cold water and stared at my absent reflection. Suddenly the door was bashed open and a gang of tough guys are pushing two smaller guys who were probably one year younger, maybe sophomores? I watched emotionally and saw them punch the smaller one into the wall, almost knocking him unconscious.

"What do you think you are doing!"I yell deeply. I would think this would be better if this fight stops now before it goes downhill. "What fuck do you think!" yelled the ringleader. " I ain't scared of you!" I shake my head, humans can be so stupid. "You should be" I whisper with a hint of blood lust. The gang turns and faces me, the other guy grabs his friend and runs out the room before anyone could stop him.

"What! Haha, you think I should be scared of a guy who wears a dog collar and follows Fenton like a lost pup!" the whole gang starts to laugh. "Yeah well, if I wasn't wearing this thing you would have already been in the emergency room," I smile demonically.

"I've been to juvie I seen shit that would make you piss your fucking pants!"

"Juvie huh, well obviously they don't teach someone manners in such a place, I've to jail. I've seen shit that would make want to hide in a corner and cry. I've seen people getting raped multiple times it's like second nature in there. If your not on top your on the bottom. Now, I've not intention of raping you, because honestly it disgusts me to my bones. So if you want your body to not be used as some fuck toy I suggest you stop what you are doing before it leads to dangerous places," I breathed giving a mysterious aura.

I left the whole group in a confused state and walked back to Danny gathered up and went to our English period.

* * *

"Danny! Do you have your essay on Camelot?" asks Mr Lancer. "No Lancer I didn't," Danny hisses. "Do you have any manors Mr Fenton?" asks Lancer sternly. "Obviously not," Danny answered back. "Daniel I have been patient with you, this essay was due two weeks ago! And you are not co-operating! If the essay is not in my hands tomorrow I will call your parents and you will get a F! Is that a way to start your senior year!"

Danny remained calm and unemotional and gave Lancer an evil smirk. "Danny," I asked as softly as I could. He turned to face me smirk disappearing and eyes lighting up slightly. "If this was due a fortnight ago I suggest that you do it. I'll help, if I can." Danny nods, uncharacteristically, smiling brightly. Lancer look astonished and his eyebrows were raised but he didn't speak.

"Moving on, we are going to start on our new topic; film studies..." I wasn't paying attention and neither was Danny. He looked paler than normal and his eyes were bloodshot when the spotted me staring. He sighed closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. I wrote down notes from the lesson and just daydreamed for the rest of the day. When last period was over Danny put his books in his locker and was pushed into them roughly by a different guy than earlier. The guy had brown hair and grey eyes. Danny recovered slightly and glared angrily at them.

I put my arm in front of his chest to stop him from getting any closer. "Phantom!" he whispered loudly enough for only my ears. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" I ignored him and faced the brown haired bully, "What the hell was that for, he did nothing to you!" I screeched, no one touches him! "What you gonna do about it pipsqueak." he spat. I have a lot of flaws I wont deny that but one thing I know about myself is that I don't like being spat at.

I wiped his spit of my face, my anger boiling my blood, my body preparing for a fight. "No. One. Spits. On. Me!" I aimed to punch his nose and break it, but because of the damn collar I was slow and the other guy saw my move. He grabbed my fist crushing it under his pressure. It turn for a moment and I felt something hanging from neck. I looked down and noticed the collar hanging open. I smiled wickedly. "Well this is going to be fun." It was the only warning he got before I grabbed his hand that was clutched on my other one and ripped his fingers from my hand without much effort. With vampiric speed I grabbed his shirt pulled him close and kicked him into the lockers opposite. He got up slowly and glared at me, hatred in his eyes.

He wiped his mouth with his hand, removing a unknown substance. It shocked my core into overdrive. Blood. Fresh human blood. I stared at the liquid rubies. As they dripped from his mouth. I licked my lips and felt my fangs protruding. I was so damn hungry.

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed its also a long chapter! hell yeah! all mistakes are mine! i dont own anything!**


	5. Public Display of Bloodthirsty Vampire

**Sorry ive been busy with exams. ugh! only got a week left of skwl so i might be posting more often!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Public Display of Bloodthirsty Vampire.

Phantom's POV

The hunger was unbearable. To withdrawal yourself it can cause major problems. For a vampire that is trying to resist temptation is like a child not able to have candy when its dangling right in front of their faces and resisting to not touch it. I knew I had to resist the drop dead gorgeous rubies that were begging to be tasted dripping down a young man's slender neck bared open, a sign in mind that hangs in neon letters 'come for it'. I could only stare at that slender neck, the arteries pumping the liquid that fuels this animalistic hunger. The collar was hanging from my neck, my first chance at freedom in over two and a half years. My powers crawling back from their hiding spots read for the attack.

Downside of the collar being removed was that all of my instincts were gone and now everything was coming back faster than a rocket, I felt such a strong impact I felt all the unnecessary air leave forcefully out of my mouth. The smell seductively crawling its way to me, almost teasing me, begging to be play with. My fangs had grown to their fullest length and were ready for the onslaught of the pleasure that grows within until it reaches to every atom in my body. I'd my eyes closed trying to withstand this growing lustful hunger. Denying myself to the pleasure my body demanded. Needed. And then there was yelling then silence. I opened my eyes and had to blink a couple of times before realizing this was actually reality and not some fucked up false reality.

Red. It was everywhere. It's all I could see. Dripping from the ceiling. Flowing down the walls in rivers creating a large lake on the floor. Every inch of the small hallway . . . was covered in . . . blood. I wanted to scream, but my body had betrayed my mind. I felt something running down my face. Rubbing the substance off and looking at my palm seeing the same color clawing at the walls. Despite the horror of blood I licked the red liquid tasting the sinful metallic substance. I dropped onto the floor, my pants damping from the blood. Getting blood stains all over my clothing. I ignored everything else and cupped up a small amount in my clawed hands gulping it greedily. I smiled and to others it would look like the smile of an insane sadist.

I laid down stretching my muscles and rolling onto my back staring at the ceiling, feeling quite content with myself. Until I heard the sound of a quite whimper. It was so quite I only just caught it. I looked around spotting Danny hiding in one of the lockers. Tears running down his face in heavy rivers, clutching himself as if he doesn't he'll fall to pieces. He looked utterly terrified. " Danny?" I whisper calmly not wanting to scare him. I reach out to touch his shoulder and his eyes widen and he cowered into the locker more, crying harder. "I wont hurt you. I promise. Danny please?" I say, almost begging.

"Go," Danny whispers looking at the floor avoiding my eyes. "Go away! You're a monster! A freak of nature. I don't want to be anywhere... near you."

* * *

**Sorry is it short but i felt like it was a good chapter.**


	6. Auther Note

I'm so sorry, I'm sure you thought i had finally updated, but I'm so sorry. I am really stuck on this story at the moment and I've written the next chapter like 7 times and still not happy. The next chapter will be the last and that will be the end of this series. Ill update as soon as I'm happy with the ending.


End file.
